Inhabitants of Grimgar
Various creatures such as Gobilns, Kobolds and many more live in Grimgar. Inhabitants Humans * Humans live in the Arabakia Kingdom, located south of the Tenryu Mountains. They have started to move north of the Tenryus in what is called the "frontier." * Humans used to live in the kingdoms of Ishmal, and Nananka before the No-Life King destroyed them Goblins * Small ugly creatures that are 100-140 cm tall. Tend to have green skin with pointed ears. They try not to engage in battle in which they are at a disadvantage, so they prefer to act in groups. Goblins have formed a kingdom that possesses a royal bloodline. They also breed very fast as they give birth in litters, have a gestation period of three months, and mature quickly. Goblins carry a bag with them known as a goblin pouch. They carry valuable items in these pouches that when decorated are worth good money. The more valuable items a goblin has the more they wear expensive items which makes them a target. The most important thing to a goblin is their bloodline, more specifically, their father's blood line. When goblins give their name they start with the name of their blood line. This decides a goblin's place in life. Goblins have 5 - 10 wives but not all children inherit the bloodline name. The children that do not inherit the bloodline name get tossed out and orphaned as soon as they are weaned. Goblins came from a land north or west of Ismal and Nanaka. They were bullied around by orcs and had no leadership or king. The No-Life King had them join the Alliance of Kings and made one goblin the first Goblin King. In the No-Life King's army, goblins had a low position and were typically foot soldiers who took many losses. The desire for recognition had them fight hard and were granted Damuro as a reward for their service. That is why no matter how decayed the city becomes, the goblins won't abandoned it. Hobgoblins * Hobgoblins are a subrace of goblins that are not as common as regular goblins. While they share a similar appearance to goblins they are much larger being closer to a human in size. They are fiercer, stronger, but less intelligent than goblins. Goblins also sometimes tame hobgoblins turning them into slave warriors. Goblins look down on hobgoblins for being taller than they are. There are intelligent hobgoblins that consider goblins their enemies and have formed a tribal society. High ranking goblins tend to have a hobgoblin guard to protect them. The most important thing to a hobgoblin is their bloodline, more specifically, their father's blood line. When hobgoblins give their name they start with the name of their blood line. This decides a hobgoblin's place in life. Hobgoblins have 5 - 10 wives but not all children inherit the bloodline name. The children that do not inherit the bloodline name get tossed out and orphaned as soon as they are weaned. Wolves There are 3 types of wolves in the Grimgar Frontiers: * Forest Wolves: also known as Gray Wolves. * White Wolves: Servants of the White God Elhit. * Black Wolves: Servants of the Black God Rigel. ** Black Wolf Fangs are thought to possess magical properties, their fangs are often used for making talismans. Kobolds * A humanoid race that has canine-like heads. They stand around 150 cm tall but can reach up to 170 cm. While not as smart as humans, they do have a hierarchy and a society based on class structure. Kobolds like to live in burrows and are skilled with their hands. Skilled in metallurgy but not to the level that dwarfs or gnomes are. Every kobold carries a talisman on them due to occult beliefs. These talismans can sell for a lot of money. Kobold classes: * Lesser Kobolds: Live in the 1st level of the Cyrene Mine. They have weak bodies and poor equipment. * Kobolds: ** Low Workers: Inhabit the 2nd level. ** Workers: Inhabit the 3rd level and lower. * Elder Kobolds: ** Foremen: Inhabit the 3rd level and lower. They control other kobolds. Orcs * Orcs are green skinned, have flat noses, pointy ears, big mouths, and tusks. They are around the same height as humans but are much bulkier. Orcs tend to dye their hair in a variety of colors with those who wish to stand out and look strong use bright hues and dress up. Intellectually, orcs are not that different from humans. They are bellicose and tend to fight a lot even with each other. Orc loot is very valuable. Orc society uses currency that looks like buttons made of crystal. Depending on their size they could sell from 5 to 500 copper pieces. After the No-Life King died they are said to be one of the most prosperous races in the frontier. Before the No-Life King, humans pushed orcs into poor lands such as the Nehi Desert, the Plateau of Falling Ash, and the Plains of Mold. Orcs have their own type of magic with the practitioners called sorcerers. Orcish sorcerer is centered on pyrokinesis, insects, and does not require gestures or chanting spells. Guorellas * Oversized apes that stand around two meters tall, with their heads a meter and a half off the ground. The surface of their bodies are covered with a shell-like skin that looks like a blackish-brown exoskeleton structure, akin to a form of armor. * The males have thick, mane-like hair that grow from the back of their heads down to their backs, which turn red when they came into maturity. These males, called redbacks, would form troops, including a number of females and their offspring, with themselves at the center, living with them as they hunted. The males are larger than the females and possess incredibly strong arms, neck, shoulders, chest, stomach, waist, and legs, easily capable of rending a person limb from limb. Elves * Live in the Shadow Forest. Have an alliance with the Frontier Army that secures the sole fortified stronghold in the frontier. Elves live to be around 250 years old. They age normally like humans until they are 20 and then the aging process slows down. The capital city is called Alnortuu. There are 18 Great Families with three schools or guilds: Seven Swords, Six Spells, and Five Bows. Elf children learn from all three schools until they find which school they are best at. Those good with swords become Sword Dancers, those good with spells become Shamans, and those good with bows become Archers. The 18 families were formed from the 18 heroes that helped save the Shadow Forest in the past. Elf fertility is at a low so each new birth is treasured. They seem to worship a goddess called Laflorte. Elves are very vain and only value beauty. ** Sturm Family is a Sword Dancer family. ** Melcurian Family is a Sword Dancer family. ** Randurowal Family Dwarves * Live in the Black Gold Mountain Range. Have an alliance with the Frontier Army that secures the sole fortified stronghold in the frontier. The dwarves fought harder than any other race against the No-Life King. Their army was known as the Steel Axe Corps which set up many areas known as "dwarf holes". Dwarf holes were small, fortified areas with weapons and supplies set up for dwarf forces to flee to or commence counter attacks from. Centaurs * Live in the Quickwind Plains. Have an alliance with the Frontier Army that secures the sole fortified stronghold in the frontier. Undead * Is a faction of the undead. They are a new race that was created by the No-Life King. Skeletons, zombies, and ghosts are not technically undead even if humans view them as such. The undead are creatures that have died but are not dead nor do they decompose. They have regenerative abilities that prevent them from being destroyed. Not even destroying the brain or burning them will stop them. It is thought that the No-Life King gave his black blood to dead bodies to turn them into the undead. With the No-Life King gone, the priests of the undead perform the "ritual of undeath" to undeathen corpses. Those who become undeathened lose their memories and pledge allegiance to the No-Life King. Zombie * Because of the No-Life King's curse, those who die in Grimgar will become servants of the No-Life King. The are servants "with meat" while those that have fully rotted become skeletons. Severing the head or destroying the brain will stop them from moving, but left alone, they will become either partial skeleton parts or ghosts. The only way to prevent a dead body from becoming a zombie is to cremate it. Demihumans * A designation for different species of small humanoids that live in The Wonder Hole. The demi-humans are the first barrier of the Wonder Hole and inhabit the entrance area. They prey on merluks, other demi-human factions, and weak Volunteer soldiers. Duergars, Bogies, and Spriggans are enemies and attack each other on sight. * Duergar ** Short, humanoids that wield clubs. They are squat, big-nosed, and round like. Duergars are around 120 cm tall and wore shabby one-piece outfits with no shoes. The clubs they wielded were as big as they were. * Bogies ** Short monkey-like individuals that are quick, agile, and springy. Bogies are shorter than Duergars but faster than they are. They are hairy but do not possess tails. They use their long arms and claws as weapons. Can leap 2-3 meters into the air. * Spriggans ** They have jet black skin and look like emaciated children. Spriggans possess valuable gem-like eyes. In combat they wield see-through knives. Giants * Live in the Quickwinds Plain. * There are different types of giants with one variety being called a Forest Giant. * Forest Giants can hibernate for a long period of time. Ustrels * Ustrels inhabit the Wonder Hole and the muryans flee on sight of them. They are around two and a half meters tall, wear a large dark cloak, and wield a huge naginata with great skill. One noticeable feature of an ustrel is that there skull is in fact made of metal. Their arms and legs can also extend as if they are on springs allowing ustrels to either lengthen their reach or jump fairly high. While fighting them gives volunteer soldiers great experience it does not give them much money. Lunarka * A canine-like intelligent species that is native to Emerald Island. They are described with having fox-like faces and short extremities. What is curious about this race is that they do not have a gender until they choose one at a certain age. Young Lunarka individuals have noticeably less fur, while the oldest ones are shaggy. Gnomes Category:Grimgar Category:Race